Shattered Trust
by Blossom the Cellist
Summary: When Zarza and Lirio were kits, a group of wild cats killed their mother. But when BoneClan threatens the Clans by the lake, can the sisters put aside their distrust to get revenge on the savage clan?


Sorry to all of the fans of my Mario story(s) about not telling you about this; I just got an idea today and wrote this. XD

This is my first Warriors fanfic! :D

Not much to do with Warriors here, but this is just the prologue. :P

The cats in this chapter all speak Spanish. They just live in some place where a lot of people speak Spanish, like some parts of Florida.

A bit of trivia: Zarza means bramble and Lirio means Lily.

So without further ado, let me present my story!

Dislaimer: I own a lot this chapter, but Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.

**Prologue**

In a forest far away from the Clan's lake, farther away than any cat could imagine, lived a family of cats. They were harmless loners, to the extent that if they got into a fight, they would run away, or do whatever they needed to avoid violence. But these cats weren't normal cats by any means…

"¡Mierda!"

No, these cats didn't speak English. Well, a little, but they preferred their native language. And did you hear that? That was the mother, missing a mouse.

The two kits tagged along after their mother. "Mamá, tengo hambre," the smaller of the two complained.

"Nosotros estaremos parar muy pronto," the mother promised.

Now, you probably don't understand a word they said, so we'll be switching to English for now.

The smaller kit's tail drooped. "But I'm _hungry,_" she argued.

"You already said that, Lirio," the lager kit piped up.

"Shut up, Zarza," Lirio growled, digging her claws into the soft earth.

"I _said_, we'll be stopping soon," the mother said, clearly annoyed. She stopped to check that the kits were following. They were.

"Can I hunt with Lirio?" Zarza asked. "We might be able to find something."

"As long as you stay close by," the mother said, narrowing her eyes. "And for goodness sakes, be careful."

The two kits scampered off, leaving their mother in the dust.

Their mother snorted and kept walking. As she walked, she noticed that the hairs on her neck were beginning to stand up. _Maybe I'm being followed…_

She stopped to scent the air. The second she opened her mouth, a heavy weight landed on her back, knocking her off her feet. She turned around to find a battle-scarred, sneering face, and the scent of crow-food. "Zarza, Lirio! Rouges!" she yowled.

"We're not rouges," the tom hissed. "_We_ are BoneClan. And _we _aren't going to let you escape."

The mother's face twisted into a look of pure terror as snarling, blood thirsty cats lunged in from all sides. _Is this the end?_

* * *

The two kits froze in their tracks as their mother's ear-piercing shriek echoed through the forest. They looked at each other, and then pelted away towards the noise.

They got to a large bramble thicket and stopped. "D-d-do you think it's s-s-safe?" Lirio's voice shook as she spoke.

"I don't know," Zarza replied after a moment's hesitation.

"Then what should we do?" Lirio wondered.

"Let's hide in the bramble thicket. That way we can see the rouges but they can't see us," Zarza decided.

The two kits squeezed in carefully together. Zarza peered through the thorny branches. "_We _are BoneClan. And _we _aren't letting you escape," a scared, dark tabby snarled from on top of the kit's mother.

"Oh no," Lirio whispered from beside Zarza.

Cats leapt on the mother from their perches in the trees. Right before they landed, the tom on top of her dashed off, but she didn't even have time to move before the weight of many cats crushed her.

"Mama," Zarza whimpered quietly.

"She'll be okay," Lirio said comfortingly. _I hope…_

They were relieved to see their mother scramble out from under the blood-thirsty cats. She made a run for it, limping heavily with a look of horror on her face as she tried to escape certain death.

The kits held their breaths, willing their mother to get away, but their hope was crushed all too soon when the dark tabby blocked her path. He lunged for her and, with a wicked look in his eyes, sank his teeth into her neck and wouldn't let go. A crack split the air and their mother's limp body sagged to the ground. The tom released her, and the body fell to the ground with a thud.

The kits stared at their mother's lifeless corpse as the tom kicked it viciously. "That'll teach any cat who sees it to leave and never come back," the tom growled. "Come, let's finish hunting."

The group of cats raced away into the trees, looks of satisfaction on their battle-scarred faces.

Neither of the two kits dared to move for a long time. Lirio was the one who broke the silence. "Mama!" she wailed, squeezing out of the thicket and crouching by her mother's motionless body.

Zarza followed her. She ran her tail down her sister's back. "I'll look after you," she whispered, her voice full of grief.

"It won't ever be the same," Lirio murmured.

The two kits cast one look over their shoulder and walked away sadly, into the depths of the forest.

From that moment on, these two kits would only have each other.

* * *

Alright! That was really fun to write!

Let me tell you that this story is more of a side project. My main project will always be YDNETS. :P

Bye!

-Blossom OUT-


End file.
